lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 933
Report #933 Skillset: Necromancy Skill: Omen Org: Nihilists Status: Rejected Jan 2015 Furies' Decision: Per envoy request, we'll revisit this once we've progressed some in the affliction Overhaul. Problem: With the upcoming change to Omen, a previously powerful skill utilised by both ur'Guard and Nihilists is now going to never be used when it is changed to manabarbs. A 2 power skill that gives one affliction that is easily cured will never be useful, for any guild. This same skill is made uncurable for 3 power by Bards, who have the same afflicting power as a Guardian (way higher than a ur'guard), while doing more damage than guardian guilds (and way more than a warrior). There is no other way to put it, a great skill was reduced to a pile of junk. I can't think of any scenario that a ur'Guard would want to use Omen, and maybe a Nihilist would if you were already aeon locked (and could take advantage of spiritual affliction stacking), but I wouldn't waste the 2 power or the 3 precious seconds of eq recovery while you were aeoned when it does nothing to prevent the curing of aeon or contribute directly to a kill. Solution #1: Change omen to provide 3 tics over 12 seconds, if necessary, raise power cost to 3. First tic, at 4 seconds: recklessness and sensitivity, minor bleeding, 8 seconds: prone and short stun, with progressive more bleeding, at 12 seconds: paralysis, with more bleeding. The idea is to provide something that both ur'Guard and Nihilists can utilise and take advantage of, and this particular solution can help Nihilists achieve a Wrack kill and helps ur'Guard be able to build wounds on acrobats and also gives them a chance to take advantage of a sensitivity hit without using beast spit Solution #2: Similar to solution 1, change omen to provide 3 tics over 10 seconds, if necessary, raise power cost to 3: first tic at 3, prone plus short balance loss, 7, paralysis, 10 seconds, broken leg + broken arm. Solution 2 is aimed at helping Nihilists achieve sacrifices without having people off balance forever, while helps ur'Guard with the same problem in beating acrobats while also taking up salve balance (if it'll exist?), and maybe can open up an avenue for a warrior sacrifice Player Comments: ---on 12/31 @ 23:37 writes: Full disclosure: the overall theme was my suggestion, though the specifics are Silvanus's. Is there some use to suggestion 1 I'm missing? It seems kind of like filler/generic hindering to me. Suggestion 2 seems much better. ---on 1/2 @ 06:15 writes: I updated solution 1 based on Saesh's suggestions. I'm open for any suggestions on what to do with a third solution in a way that is similar to the above solutions if these are found powerful. My aim is looking for ways both ur'Guard and Nihilists can take advantage of without impacting Ectoplasm. With the loss of Omen and Ectoplasm, a Tarot Nihilist lost half of their viable kill methods (damage, sacrifice), Hexes is even worse with Wrack being the only viable option for a Hexen, and I'm not even sure how you would do that without some quirky jinx lock. For ur'Guard, warrior Sacrifice had already been mostly lost except for Axelords, but with ectoplasm gone, there is no chance. As noted, ectoplasm was also used for fighting acrobats, which is why the other solutions have a paralysis or prone/stun included. ---on 1/3 @ 18:10 writes: Solution 1 is too powerful for 2p, by far. Those are pretty high power affs to be giving passively so cheaply on top of demon attacks and actives (like hexes). ---on 1/3 @ 18:14 writes: My suggestion is to make omen lower the target's resists and give a buff to the caster for the duration that increases their damage boosts (with potential to bring above non-artifact cap). Make the duration the same as old omen. ---on 1/3 @ 18:16 writes: I'd also like to note that jinx will be significantly more powerful post- overhaul if not envoyed. Fewer balances with overall longer times means that a failure to cure will hurt more, topped with easier ability to cure stack in a way that wasn't possible before. Pair that with other Nihilist offerings (like the darkfate investible to throw off curing balances) and you should expect people to suffer mightily before your jinxing powers. ---on 1/10 @ 04:36 writes: There's actually the same amount of balances (4). Before, we had eating/smoke, sipping, applying, focus. Now we will have the four new balances (I'm assuming allheale stays) in lucidityslush, soothingsteam, puritydust and whatever the fourth one is. I haven't read or seen anything actually saying that cure balances will be increased, though I believe someone said if they need adjusting they would. I just assumed they would be the same. And I don't think afflictions will be stronger, but actually weaker. Consider Hexes and you get doublewhammied, as it stands now, you are not sure what you should eat/drink to cure because the afflictions are hidden. You don't want to waste your cure balances on something that you might not be afflicted with. Compare that to the overhaul system, where if you get doublewhammied or whammied or hexed, you should automatically assume a mental affliction (to avoid the jinx lock as you point out) and sip lucitidyslush no matter what after the doublewhammy. Even if you waste the mental cure balance and not cure anything, that lowers the afflictions you are probably afflicted with by a very large amount. And finally, Darkfate will no longer exist in it's current form (it eats up focus and eating (2 out of 4 balances) for a ~2 seconds), since not only are they moving away from afflictions that are uncurable and lowering the amount of afflictions total, darkfate is an easily forgettable pact. ---on 1/10 @ 04:57 writes: Though, I guess in second thinking, I'm unsure if it'll be harder or easier, because although you don't have to guess what cures what, you don't have the advantage of two cures for one affliction like focus mind gave you. Either way, I'm not against changing the power cost up to 3, as mentioned in the solution, it's hard to know how things will or won't work without the new cures being totally live yet. This is basically shooting from the hip to try and provide creative solutions that opens up different offensive paths, instead of focusing solely on damage killing. ---on 1/13 @ 18:52 writes: I think solution 2 would be the better option considering both nihilists and ur'guard usage. ---on 1/13 @ 18:54 writes: I like Solution 2. It's a high-risk, high-reward play as far as timing goes, from what I can see. Think should tweak the power cost up to 3p and call it good. ---on 1/13 @ 19:26 writes: Even 3p is hardly 'high risk'. ---on 1/14 @ 07:50 writes: It is if you're going for a Sacrifice kill, particularly as an ur'Guard, when power can be spent elsewhere. ---on 1/14 @ 07:56 writes: To recap, Crucify is 7p, and Sacrifice is 3p (and requires all limbs broken). You're using 3 of your precious active power for something that has an incredibly short window of time to act upon, unless you have another Necromancer with you to keep the target darkchant shriveled. ---on 1/14 @ 07:57 writes: Also think Solution 3 should be keep manabarbs, lower eq and no power cost. ---on 1/19 @ 05:14 writes: Solution 2 ---on 3/17 @ 04:39 writes: A final decision on this will be forthcoming, we're still discussing in the Havens.